creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Every story has a talk page, please refrain from altering the articles to add your opinions and use the talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules *Site Rules listing # *100,000 *12th Floor *13th Month *207 *31 Minutos Lost Episode: Tulio Triviño's Death *4 *48 Stories *50's Restaurant, The *5D's Wheelie Breakers *9 A *A Long Detour *A True Friend *Abandoned Chateau *Across the Border *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *Adventure Time: Socrates' Wish (The Lost Episode) *After the Flash *Aggie *Algorithm, The *Alternate Soul, An *Always Watching *Always With You *AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT *And Then He Turned Around *Animal Crossing *Another Pasta by Candlecove *Another You *Another Youtube *Antarctic Bar, The *Apartment, The *Apple A Day, An *Arizona *Arnold Vonmarshall *Arthur *Art of Jacob Emory, The *Ashes *Ashtrays *Asylum, The *Attention *Audrine *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Barbie.avi *Barney Lost "Episode" *Bas-Relief, The *Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *Ben Is Back *Benjamin Franklin *Binary DNA *Birthday *Birthmark *Black Coffin, The *Black Prism *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widows *Blockland Evil Jelly *Bloody Toe, The *Bloody GIR (Spanish Version) *Blue Lady *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Bottle *Breath *Brick, The (Blockland) *Broken (from Reality) *Button Day *Bwystfel, The C *Cabin and the Dolls, The *Cabin, The *Call Me Tomorrow Okay?ccd *Call Of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Lost Level *Camping *Candle Cove *Candlejack Article, Th *Canker *Can't Fail *Captcha Predictions *Carbonated Blood *Caretaker *CD, The *Cell Phone *Channel, The *Childhood Superstitions *Chinatown Well, The *Church Cellar, The *Cigarettes *Cloak and Dagger *Closet *Come Follow Me *Copies *Corner, The *Couch, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce *Crowded Street *Cry Baby Lane *Cute Waitress, The D *Damned, The *Dance with the Devil *Dangerous Game *Dargaia's Nectar *Dark Corners *Dark Station?, The *Dark Joke, A *Dark Night *Dead Bart *Dead Fred *Dear Diary *Death *Death's Truck *Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two, The *Debut *Deeper Darkness *Demon Cat of Guanajuato *Demon Virus *Devil Music *Devil's Wood *Diary of a Madman *Diary, The *Diddy Kong Racing - The Satanic Code *Die Before You Sleep *Disoriented Tune *Do Not Feed the Animals *Do Not Read This, I Beg You *Doctor's Orders, The *Dog Bite *Doll, The *Don't Swim on Sundays *Doodle's Suicide *Doors *Doppelganger *Drawing, The *Dream, The *Dream Journal of James, The *Dream Death *Dudley *Dust *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Echo in the Void, The *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Egg, An *Egg Sac *El Chavo del Ocho Lost Episode *Emerald Eyes *Empty *Empty (first go) *End, The *End of the World, The *Eric's Mirror *Eternal Dream *Evaporation *Every Story Has a Moral *Exam *Exit *Eye Contact F *Fact and Fiction *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Numbers Station *Family Portrait, The *Farewell *Feeling, The *Feeling, The (mirrors) *Ferrari *Fetid Cage *Flip Book *Fine Entertainment *Fingerprints, The *First Kill *Fish in the Mirror, The *Flickering Light Bulb *Focus *Forgotten Vending Machine, The *For Rent: *Freak *Fresh Prince Of Bel-air Lost Episode *Fresh Start, A *From What I Heard G *.GIF, The *Gallery of Henri Beauchamp, The *Gambler, The *Gambler, The (Game) *Gary Glitter's Lost Audio Tapes *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Gengar and Clefable *Georgia *Get Help *Get Thee *Ghost Story *Gideon's Bible *Girl in the Photograph, The *Girl on the Train, The *Given Reason, A *Gjoberdik *Glitch *Glitchlett (Pokemon) *Gloomy Sunday *Goat Jump *God's Mouth *Golfer, The *Grasslands, The *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *Grifter, The *Grinning *Grocery List *Ground Control to Major Tom H *Halo Reach Crazy Scary Story *Halo Reach Legendary Ending *Hands *Hands-On Approach, A *Happy Appy *Happy Jack *Happy Meals *Happy Moments *Harmony *Haunted *Haunted Akinator *Haunted Microsoft Paint, The *Haunted Hover *Hazards in Buying a Used Car *Heart Break-In *Hearts *Heavy Breathing *HellGirl, The *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Heron *Her Protection *Hide and Seek *Hiding Beauty *Hiker, The *Hitchhiker's Object *High Frequency *Holders, The *HOLY SHIT! *Homeless Man *Homeless Man, The *Hotel California *Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel *Hour Ago, An *House On The Left, The *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story *Hunted, The *Hungry Places *Hyper realistic blood I *I Need A Cigarette *ICarly Lost Episode (Spanish) *Imperial House, The *Important News *In Hot Water *In the Closets *In The Kitchen *In the Mirror *In the Shower *In The Walls *Indistinguishable *Inevitable Ticking *Inferno *Influenza *Intruder, The *Insence *Inside You *Insomnia *Inspiration *It'll Be Okay J *Jack and Jill *Jack Worldly *Jane *Janitor, The *Janitor's Key, The *Jaundice *Jaywalk *Jersey Shore Lost Episode *Jesus Christ, Deleted *JFK *Julia Legare *Just For Laughs Deleted Scene K *Kaleidoscope, The *Kentucky Ghost Driver *Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop *Kid VS Kat Lost Episode(Lost Third Part)(Spanish) *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix *King Come Down, The *King's Suicide, The *Knocks on the Window *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix L *Lady Behind the Door, The *La Nuit *Last One Today *Last Words *Late-Night Crash, A *Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta, The *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Leon Czolgosz *Letters From War *Lesson, The *Licking *Life Owner *Life Playing *Lift Home, The *Lighthouse *Light Bulb, The *Lillies are Bleeding, The *Link's Awakening *Little Pink Backpack *Living Doll *Long Detour, A *Lost At Sea *Lost Dog *Lost Skin, The *Lost Wordgirl Episode: "The Last Word" *Lottery Numbers *Love *Lucid Dreamer *Lullaby's Cave M *Majora's Mask *Malediction of Sapience *Man at the Fork, The *Man in Black, The *MARIO *Mario World *Masked Man, The *Masked Thingy in My Closet *Maybe *Max Headroom Incident *Mechanical Book, The *Medic, The *Meet Thorvaldr *Melody *Memory, A *Message, The *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Meteor *Miasma *Midnight Train *Mirror Box *Mirror, The *Monastery, The *Monsters Are Real *Moonlight Films *Moment's Clarity, A *More Than Historical Monument *Most Beautiful Thing in the World, The *Movie Theater *Mr. Widemouth *Must Find Amy *Mutant Future *Mute Man, The N *Nails *Nazi and Lovecraft *Negative Energy *Never-Ending Road, The *Never Existed *New Cell Phone *New Messages *Newsies Strike, The *Nice to Meet You *Nightmares *No, John *Nonexistance *No Refunds *Not A Psychopath *Notebooks O *Observe and Absolve *Ocarina of Time *OH FUCK! *Oh the Horror *Oh the Memories *Old Hospital, The *Old Hotel, The *Only Sensible Ritual Pasta, The *On My Shoulder *On The Third Day *One For the Baron *Opal *Opossum *Orange Tabby *Other Earth, The *Ouija Board, The *Out With A Bang P *Pact With the Devil *Painted Christmas, A *Patient No. 0017983 *Pendant, The *Pentagram *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Routine, A *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Photographs, The *Photoslash *Piggyback *Pikmin *Pile of Photographs, A *Plain, The *Play *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Please Come *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon War Theory *Polar Reversal *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Portal Purgatory *Prank Me *President, The *Private James Masterson *Project Zalgo *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Psychosis Q *Queens Bay R *Railroad, The *Rake, The *Rasper Book *Raw Meat *Real Monsters, The *Red Dead Revolver *Red with White *Reflection, The *Richard Pryor *Right Through Me *Ring, The *Ringing, The *ROBLOX Black Room *Roblox Dream *Roblox Nemoy's Dusk *Rock Paper Scissors *Room, The *Rugrats Lost Episode *Runner, The *Russian Sleep Experiment, The *Rusted Dreams S *Sabotage *Sakonia *Sarah O' Bannon *SAW Production Gone Wrong *Scarecrow, The *Scary Night *Scavenger Hunt, The *Scientist's Log *Scratchy Scratchy *Scribblings in the Well *Searing Pain *Second Sight *Seen But Not Heard *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Self Preservation *Septem Sermones ad Mortuos *Set of Stairs *Seven Deadly Squarepants *Sever the Cord *Shadow *Shadow Being, The *Shakkzcar Sheivirre.avi *Shane *Sharkman *Shell of a Man *Shift, The *Shoe Tree, The *Silent Forest *Silent Nightmare *Simply Nervous *Skinned *Skinwalkers *Sleep Paralysis *Sleeping Is Best *Slender Suit *Smell *Smile dog *Smile dog: My History *Smooth, Black Stone, The *Snuff Film *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Some Video Game Creepypastas *Sonic R *Sonic X-Treme *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Song, The *Speak no Evil *Special *Special Meat *Spiman *Split Ends *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Square Papers *Squidward's Suicide *Stacy's Attic *Stalker, The *Star-Crossed Night *Static in the Television *Statue, The *Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove *Stiltwalker, The *Stranger *String Theory *Stuffy *Subconcious Monster *Suicide King, The *Suicidemouse.avi *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario Sunshine T *Tails Doll: My Story *Talk with the Thing, A *Tall, Thin and Faceless *Tanasinn *Tapping Sound *Teddy *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *TEH SCARIEST PASTA EVER *TEH ULTIMATE PASTA *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *That Night in the Mirror *That Painting *Theater, The *They're Everywhere *Thomas's Reflection *Thing in the Window, The *Things in the Jungle *Thing That Stalks the Fields, The *Third Wish *This Time *Thumbs Out *Tick, The *Ticket to Heaven *Tiny Room, The *Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Trapped *Travel Companions *Trick or Treat *Truck Driver *True Friend, A *Truth *Tundra, The *Tunnel, The U *Unbranded Laptop *Under the Bed *Unit 232 *Unmentionable Bargain, The *Up *Upstairs *Upward Staring Eyes *Username: 666 V *Valor Made Real *Vermilion City Machops *Vials, The *Vile Designs *Visions *Voice of the Prince, The *Void, The W *Wake Up *Waldgeist *Wanderer, The *Wanderer on the Tracks, The *Watched from the Darkness *Water *War of the Dead *Warning, A *Watchers, The *Watching You *Wax Museum *Wedding Band *We Know You Are Out There *Well, The *Well To Hell, The *West *We Danced *When Rain Comes *White Man, The *White With Red *WHO WAS PHONE? *Who Would Do This? *Willow Men, The *Witch's Tunnel, The *With Deepest Regret... *WITNESS *Woman in the Oven, The *Wristbands *Writing Home *Wyoming Incident, The X *X-Ray Glasses Y *You Never Know Who You Might Meet *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Z *Zalgo *Zelda 3D *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *50's Restaurant, The *Action Man: Mission eXtreme *After the Flash *Aggie *Antarctic Bar, The *Arizona *Bully *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Creeping Mange, The *Cute Waitress, The *Doll, The *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Emerald Eyes *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fallout Effect, The *Focus *Fred *Fresh Faces *Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The *Great Hunger (incomplete) *Harmony *Herobrine (Minecraft) *House of Rules *Hungry Places *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *King Come Down, The *Knocks on the Window *Link's Awakening *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *Mutant Future *New Cellphone *Ocarina of Time *Parasite, The *Perfect Child, The *Pokemon Androids *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Lost Silver *Portal Purgatory *Portraits, The *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Scooby Doo Lost Video Tape *Shift, The *Smile.jpg *Socratic Method, The *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Bootleg Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Statue, The *Square Papers *Super Mario 64 *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *Theatre, The *Tiny Room, The *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Vermillion City Machops *Wanderer, The *We Know You Are Out There *Woman in the Oven, The *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Meta Category:Chuck. E. Cheese